The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices and more particularly to the field of games which simulate warfare.
Many of the war games available today do not actually provide the player with a sense of realism due to the fact that they are mostly played on small-scale playing boards. Additionally, no real destruction to the tools of war, such as battleships and airplanes takes place. For this to occur would require an enormous expenditure of money in order to purchase large scale models which would constantly require replacement. There are existing "exploding" models which spring apart when hit, however, they are expensive, unrealistic and do not provide any method of scoring based upon the degree to which they are impacted upon.